


My first time with my Stepdaddy

by LiamTBoy



Series: My Stepdaddy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Impregnation Fetish, Incest, Mpreg, Other, daddy/son - Freeform, stepdaddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamTBoy/pseuds/LiamTBoy
Summary: I belive the title is pretty self explanatory :P





	My first time with my Stepdaddy

This happened when I was twelve years old.  
My mom was staying at my grandma's for the weekend with my siblings. I didn't want to go, so I stayed at home with my stepfather.  
Like every other night, we were sitting on the couch watching tv. When the movie we were watching ended he switched the channel to a softcore porn.

"You're old enough for this" he said without looking at me.

I gulped down but smiled, happy that he considered me a grown up.

In the scene, a burly guy was "fucking" a pretty brunette with an excessive amount of lame music and unnecessary movements. Something inside me began stirring, I felt sparks in my boypussy. I have to clarify something, this was before my transition, I never had an ample chest, picture a boyish girl.

Suddenly I felt his hand on my leg stroking it lightly. Everytime going a bit higher and closer to my pussy. I held my breath and didn't make a sound. He was still looking at the tv absentmindedly. I had a strange warm feeling in my belly, like a pool of lava growing in my abdomen. He stroked my leg more firmly. I moaned quietly and I heard him fumbling with something. I looked down to see him lowering his zipper and pulling out his cock.

He had (has) a very big and thick cock. It was already leaking precum, he stroked it a few times while he rubbed my leg.

The tension in my belly got tighter. He changed the channel again to an actual porn movie where coincidently a guy was fucking a high school boy. The moment I saw that I felt my pussy gush.

My stepdad lowered my shorts a bit and sneaked his hand in my pussy. I heard him snicker at my soaked underwear. He rubbed it with his calloused fingers making me see stars. I bit my lip so hard I almost cut it.

He turned and pushed me on the couch, took off my clothes, spread my legs, and began to lick my pussy softly. I moaned loud. He began to lick me faster, shoving his fingers in me as he did it. I moved my hips moaning uncontrollably. I grabbed his head as my orgasm exploded. He stopped, knelt between my legs and shoved his cock in one long thrust. I don't know how my neighbors didn't hear me scream.  
He began to fuck me furiously. My pussy stretched tight around his shaft. I was so small I felt his cock kissing my womb with every thrust. He increased his pace, grabbing my hips and shoving himself harder into me. My boypussy tensed around him and I suddenly exploded in a second orgasm. He groaned as he began to cum in me. Spurting wad after wad of his potent seed in my unprotected pussy.

After he finished he got up and went to the bathroom.

I stayed on the couch sobbing. Scared at how much I had enjoyed it.

He called me from his bedroom.

That night we fucked six more times. Every single time he came inside me. I was scared of getting pregnant, but the risk made me cum harder and harder each time.

Would you like to know more?


End file.
